Every Single Night
by Eleanor Blake
Summary: Victoria Alexander has always been strange. Brilliant, sarcastic and moody, but strange. She lived a normal life, but that's about to change. It's her 7th year at Hogwarts and something evil is brewing. How can she cope with that while discovering a dark secret about her family's past that affects the entire wizarding world? And what about James Potter, the boy she can't stand?
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_"Good to evil seems evil." Ray Bradbury, **Something Wicked This Way Comes**_

* * *

**EVERY SINGLE NIGHT**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**

* * *

"Fuck it," Vix muttered desperately. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Abby wheezed beside her. "Calm down! We still have," she checked her pocket watch. "Three minutes left. Fuck."

"Fuck," Vix agreed. She didn't have the heart to point out they were at least five minutes away and each lugging a trolley loaded with their heavy trunks. Neither did Abby, who seemed preoccupied enough trying to get the cat they shared, Wednesday, to stop squirming in her arms.

"Here comes the barrier!" Abby exclaimed. "Wait! We have to make sure-"

Vix never got to hear her best friend finish her sentence before she ran into the barrier, disappearing from view. People definitely noticed them, but Vix didn't have time to worry. Soon she too was in Platform 9 ¾, groaning at the sight of the train whizzing into action.

Abby looked like she was about to cry, but Vix was determined. "We can still make it! Come on, get your trunk!"

Vix and Abby ran alongside the train, desperately wondering how on Earth they would be getting their luggage onto it. Vix was seriously considering abandoning her trunk and just jumping on when, as if a blessing from above, Connor Cleveley and Nathan Brody appeared by the door.

"Hand us your trunks!" Connor shouted at the girls. They managed to do so, even getting the ever vicious Wednesday on board, but climbing on themselves proved to be a bit more of a challenge.

Vix wouldn't get on until Abby was, fearful her chubby friend would have difficulties with the jump. Her worries were for naught, as Connor and Nathan proved much more chivalrous than Vix liked to give them credit for. She was next and without a second to spare.

I'm going to make it! she thought to herself, relieved.

She was just about to take Abby's hand when Wednesday leaped out of Nathan's arms into Abby's. The sudden attack startled Abby, who momentarily withdrew her hand. It was enough to make the task of getting on board seemingly impossible.

Panic finally wormed it's way into Vix's chest. What if she missed the train? The tale about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stealing an enchanted car was well-known but offered little inspiration. Flying cars didn't exactly grow on trees.

Just as she was about to lose hope, she heard a lazy "levicorpus" and felt herself being lifted into the air and onto the train. She landed on the ground with a hard thump, panting heavily. "Thanks," Vix said, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I'd be dead without you guys."

She looked up to thank whoever levitated her, and saw James Potter's arrogant face smirking at her.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Alexander?"

Vix turned bright red and started stammering wordlessly. She and James Potter didn't mix, a fact she was reminded of every day by the disgusting Aurora McLaggen. It wasn't as if they didn't get along. More as though he'd never bothered to say anything to her other than "can you pass the treacle tart?"

She snapped out of her humiliation long enough to offer a snarky reply. "Yeah. I just love the thrill of danger."

He let out a short laugh, one that caused her heart to speed up just a little bit. She, along with the majority of the Hogwarts female/gay male population, had at one point nurtured a massive crush on James Potter. Though she considered those dark preteen days over, he was always on her radar.

Abby watched the interaction with wide eyes, knowing full well Vix's one-sided history with him. "Are you alright?" she finally asked, her eyes displaying no type of friendly concern. Instead the brown orbs glimmered with mischief, as if to say, 'he's still cute, right?'

Vix sourly thought to herself that she needed new mates.

"I'm fine," Vix hissed, glowering at her best friend. "Thank Merlin you guys saw us."

The boys all broke out into laughter. "I think everyone saw you," Connor snickered.

"There was a bet running to see whether or not you'd make it before we finally took pity on you," Nathan told them. It was odd to see Nathan with anything more than a slight smile, but he was now grinning ear to ear. Vix found his happiness contagious and broke out into a series of giggles.

Abby on the other hand, was mortified. "Oh Godric," she moaned. "Everyone? This is awful. This is horrible. This is more than all that. It's positively catastrophic! I'm going to die alone, aren't I? I'm going to die alone with not even Wednesday for company because she is the shittiest cat ever!"

Wednesday let out an indignant hiss.

"Sorry love, but it's true. Whenever I cry you just run along to find dear old Vix. The whole point of being a crazy old cat lady is that your cats will keep you company in your lonesomeness. Without that, I'm not a crazy old cat lady. I'm just a crazy old lady. Godric, I'm going to be a crazy old lady! My uterus will never be filled! Forever barren! How awful is that?"

She was close to tears at this point, and James was clearly alarmed. "Um, is she alright?"

"No," Abby said morosely, lying down and attempting to cuddle the struggling Wednesday. Everyone else was used to Abby's dramatics and rolled their eyes.

"She's always like this," Nathan told him, rolling his eyes. "When I first met her she said she'd die if we didn't grow old together, then proceeded to go on an hour long tangent about the importance of our friendship."

Vix laughed, filled with affection for her dearest friend. "That's nothing. Remember in first year during the boat ride, Abigail?"

The girl in question held up a hand, eyes still closed. "Stop. I can't handle anymore humiliation. Just leave. Go to the prefects compartment and leave me in peace. Forever alone."

"Forever barren as well, don't forget," James helpfully pointed out. To his credit, he'd jumped on the Abby-train pretty quickly. That didn't happen often (due to her extreme battiness and all) and Vix found herself admiring him for it.

"You got Head Girl, then?" Connor asked anxiously.

Vix nodded eagerly. She pretended like she didn't care, but Head Girl had been a dream of hers since she was eleven. "You got Head Boy as well?"

Connor barely nodded before she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Godric. I was so afraid it would be..." she noticed James from the corner of her eye and backtracked. "Um, Victor Flint. I was so afraid it would be Victor Flint. He's dreadful."

Connor snorted. "I think you have to have scored at least above a T on all your OWL's before being considered for Head Boy," he checked his watch. "Shit. We should head over to the prefect's compartment now."

As if on cue, Piper Song, 6th year Ravenclaw prefect came rushing out. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed. "You have to come quick. It's complete chaos. Since you guys were so late, Jacqueline Beaulieu tried to take over, but she's awful and everyone complained, so then Alison Hunter tried taking control, and she is _so_ nice, but Beaulieu called her a homely Hufflepuff so Cody Petersen, you know, they've been dating forever, had to defend her honor and hexed her but then Alison was angry because she's a strong woman who doesn't need a man to fight her battles and _she_ hexed _him_ and then everyone started hexing each other and now it's basically a war zone and I'm like, so scared!"

Vix and Connor shared an exasperated glance. "Duty calls," Vix muttered.

"You'd think Hogwarts' best and brightest could manage being unsupervised in a room for ten minutes," Connor said, all the while attempting to calm down the hyperventilating Piper.

"Clearly not," Vix agreed. She looked anxiously to Abby. "Will you be alright by yourself, then?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Godric, Vix. I'll be fine. I've been navigating the terrifying waters of the Hogwarts Express all by myself since fifth year. I'll just sit with Nathan."

Nathan shifted back and forth apologetically. "Actually Abby, I'm uh, sitting with some Ravenclaws this time. And the compartments kind of... full."

"What?" Vix asked, not bothering to hide her shock. "Since when do you have friends in Ravenclaw?"

"Since when do you have friends, period?" Abby asked, bewildered.

Nathan was not the type to have many friends. He got along with his roommates, but Vix thought she and Abby were the only people he actually liked. She didn't mean that as an insult- Nathan was cool. Cooler than most in fact- he hardly showed any emotion at all. He probably could've been popular if he'd made more of an effort- but he was one of the few people that genuinely didn't care about what other's thought of him. That seemed to intimidate some people.

"I resent that!" he said indignantly. "If you must know, Eva Johansson asked me to sit with her and her friends."

"Eva Johansson?" James piped up. "Nice. She's hot."

Ew, Vix thought. She looked to see if Nathan was having a similar reaction but he only looked smug.

"I know," he said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Disgusting objectification of women aside, are you sure there won't be any room for Abby? If not she'll have to sit with Aurora McLaggen and Katy Hoffman." Vix wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste. "They're disgusting. She'd be forever unclean!"

"Forever barren, alone and unclean," Nathan shrugged. "Sounds about right."

Vix was about to retort, but Abby interrupted.

"I'm right here you know," she sounded uncharacteristically miffed. "I'm seventeen years old and I can find a compartment by myself, Mother."

Nathan looked triumphant before she turned on him. "And as for you," she began. "I will have you know that yes, while there is an above average chance of me being forever barren and alone, as long as there is breath in my lungs I will not take the risk of catching whatever STI Aurora McLaggen has permeating off her filthy self, so you can go right ahead and take off unclean from the list of qualities I seem exude."

Vix smirked. She knew Abby's many insecurities so well, it was sometimes easy to forget she could take care of herself.

Just then, a resounding crash could be heard from the prefects compartment. Piper jumped. "Come on," she urged the Heads. Seeing Connor and Vix's fearful expressions, she rolled her eyes and dragged them by the wrist. "Honestly, Wesley and Jillian were much better at this," she said, referencing last year's Head Boy and Girl.

Though she was only being sarcastic, Vix's heart plummeted. She really did want to do a good job. She'd been waiting for this moment since she was eleven and now that it was here she could barely breathe.

"You'll do fine," Abby assured her, giving Vix a hug. "You're the most brilliant witch in school. Everyone knows that."

* * *

In the end, it was decided Abby would sit with James and his friends. She was a little apprehensive because of their notoriety within Hogwarts (she and Vix weren't exactly popular), but did not see another option. What was she supposed to do, turn down his offer and make friends with the trembling first years?

"Where's your other half?" Dmitri Pickering, James' best mate, asked immediately, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Though he raised the question, his tone made it clear he didn't really give a shit.

Dmitri Pickering was Hogwarts' resident sex god, which might be considered appealing if he didn't bloody _know it. _

"She's Head Girl," Abby answered. "Savagely abandoned me. What a filthy whore, right?"

James laughed. "If she's a whore, than Connor's a hussy. At least Alexander shows some misgivings about leaving you. Connor actually enjoys it. Says we're slowly driving him to an insane asylum or some such nonsense."

"Hussy!" Abby exclaimed. "I like it. Creative."

"Thank you," James said, contentedly. "I do so enjoy coming up with synonyms for women of the night. Any others?"

There was a pause at the occupants in the compartment considered the prospect.

"Slut," Jonathan Harrison offered. He was the quietest of James' friends and usually hung around his girlfriend, Polly Mendez.

"Too obvious," Abby scoffed. "Let's keep at it though. We should have a whole slew of insults to through at the ungrateful bastards when they return."

"What about harlot?" Dmitri suggested after some consideration. "That can't be too nice to hear."

"Tramp," from Jonathan.

"Floozy? Tart?"

"Come on, Potter. Obviously the best one is strumpet."

"Strumpet? It sounds like an instrument!"

"That's _trumpet, _you dolt!"

After much debate, it was decided among them that 'trollop' was the only proper insult that could be used in their situation.

Surprisingly, Abby did not loathe spending time with Potter or his friends. They weren't quite as bad as she had thought. They were amusing, even. Anyway, it beat riding with McLaggen and Hoffman.

She considered Vix's old crush on James Potter. Most people had at one point, what with him being handsome, a Quidditch star and Harry fuckin' Potter's son. To Abby however, he'd always seemed arrogant and spoiled. When Vix liked him she couldn't comprehend why. Now she was getting to know him and thinking it wouldn't be so horrible if Vix rekindled the flame she'd always held for him.

Maybe then she wouldn't be so damned grumpy all the time.

* * *

As Piper reported, the prefect's compartment was madness. Vix could hardly make out a single person amongst all the fighting, but it was clear that at least half of them had some sort of jinx cast upon them.

Derek Holmdahl, the 6th year Gryffindor prefect was especially noticeable with his neon pink skin. Meredith Parrish, 6th year Hufflepuff and apparent spellcaster was cackling manically at him. That is, until Derek's partner Aislinn Finnegan cast a jelly-legged jinx on her and she collapsed to the floor. Just as Meredith was about to retaliate, Vix decided she had enough.

She glanced at Connor who was attempting to break up a particularly nasty fight between two of the newest prefects. Vix was on her own.

"You can all either be quiet or I'm reporting you to Professor Branson!" Vix shouted, referencing the Ancient Runes professor who always rode the train with them to Hogwarts.

Evidently they were not threatened at the prospect. Vix couldn't blame them. Professor Branson was about as frightening as a rabbit.

"Alright fine," she hissed. "You can be quiet or I will personally make sure you will all be spending whatever free time you have from patrolling cleaning the dungeons WITH NO MAGIC for the REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR."

Immediately, all prefects ceased their fighting. Piper Song gazed at her reverently while others looked guilty, scared or annoyed. Jacqueline Beaulieu, who had openly been campaigning for Head Girl, looked murderous.

Vix cleared her throat nervously. "Thank you. Um, sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble making it."

The prefects all laughed, not even trying to disguise their pleasure at seeing their new Head Girl's mishap with the train.

"The returning prefects probably recognize us," Vix continued, unperturbed. "I'm Victoria Alexander." She gestured for Connor to introduce himself.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Connor Cleveley."

"Welcome to the new school year! As Head Girl, I want you all to know that your opinions are important to me and... yes Beaulieu?"

"We can't start," the sour Slytherin stated flatly. "Simon isn't here yet." She was referring to her partner, Simon Travers.

Connor shook his head. "Well then he's already twenty minutes late. He's not likely to show up. I think we should go on ahead without him."

Vix nodded. "I agree. You can fill him in later."

Beaulieu was scowling but eventually nodded in agreement. "It's just not like him is all," she muttered darkly.

Connor and Vix spent the majority of the train ride going over patrolling schedule, protocol for the punishment/reward system and introducing the new prefects. It was not towards the end until they let them loose to patrol the corridors.

"I think that went well," Connor said to Vix, smiling.

"It was great," she sounded slightly dreamy, as if she couldn't believe it. "I think I'll love being Head Girl."

They chatted for awhile longer before the train came to a screeching halt.

"We're here!" Vix could barely contain her excitement. She could tell Connor was looking at her oddly, expecting to see her usual stoic and cynical personality. She couldn't be bothered by it. Summer vacation was always awful and she couldn't be expected to feel absolutely nothing at it's passing.

Welcome home, she thought gleefully as Hogwarts Castle came into view.

* * *

"There are no words to describe how disturbing I find you right now," James overheard Victoria Alexander tell Nathan Brody. She sounded scandalized, but Nathan just sat there with the same not-smile on his face.

"Seriously," Abby put in. "Watching you and Eva Johansson snog was like watching the Giant Squid devour a small, helpless woodland creature."

"Only with heels," Vix added. She took a bite out of a roll, obviously trying to hide her smirk. She noticed James watching and scowled, quickly looking away.

"Also, just in case you didn't pick up on it, you are definitely the small helpless woodland creature," Abby announced tartly. Hardly any food was on her plate but she kept glaring at the pudding, as if she was convinced it would run away and stop tempting her if only she were hostile enough towards it.

"When did you even get together?" Vix exclaimed.

James didn't get to hear his answer though, because just that moment his favorite cousin made an appearance.

"Hey," Roxie sighed, plopping down next to him. She didn't take any food as per usual, but instead stole bites from his own plate. She usually justified this by pointing out he took enough food for two, but that didn't mean James had to like it.

"Where were you?" he asked, swatting her thin wrist away from his plate absent mindedly.

"Wanted to be alone," she shrugged. That was the only explanation she offered, but it was enough.

"He still hasn't forgiven you then?" James was sympathetic.

Roxie scowled. "No. He says I have to apologize. What kind of ridiculous expectation is that?"

James knew Roxie well enough not to point out that that was a perfectly reasonable request. "He wants you to apologize? Wow. What a monster. Surprised your parents don't just disown him and get the embarrassment over with already."

"It's not funny!" she bit out. "My idiot brother wants me to apologize for expressing my opinion. Grindelwald did the same thing."

James smirked. "Really? Grindelwald wanted his victims to say they were sorry? No wonder he was the second most powerful dark wizard of all time."

Roxie pouted. "Stop it. Or I'll tell Aurora McLaggen you're in love with her. Merlin knows you deserve it."

Aurora McLaggen had been in love with James since first year when he rescued her from the Giant Squid. (It was probably worth mentioning Roxie was the one who "accidentally" pushed her in.) Aurora was a huge gossip and latched onto James' arm the moment she heard "Potter."

Dmitri glanced up from staring at Selena Sinclair long enough to make a quip. "If you do tell her, make sure she knows he's awfully shy about it so she'll make the first move. James sometimes needs that extra kick in the pants to ask a girl out, you know?"

James scowled at his supposed "best friend" and shook his head slowly. "You better watch it, Pickering. I'm sure Gideon Parkinson would love to hear all about your infatuation with his girlfriend."

Dmitri shrugged. "Fine. Tell him. It doesn't matter. This year, Selena Sinclair will become mine."

James and Connor rolled their eyes but Roxie looked disgusted. "You're still into Sinclair? She's horrid! You heard what she and Juliet Romano did to Piper Song last year, right?"

"You think everyone's horrid," Dmitri pointed out.

"They usually are!" Roxie insisted. She proceeded to tell some story about Sinclair and Romano humiliating Piper in front of the boy she liked. James always thought Sinclair was a piece of work, but whenever he tried to mention it to Dmitri he was pretty much attacked.

"That sounds like Juliet, not Selena," Dmitri said stubbornly. See?

Roxie and Dmitri continued to squabble over Sinclair until the Sorting began. As the first years were called up, James noticed that all the teachers seemed especially grim. Professor Warrington's usually sour face was twisted into disgust and even Neville seemed perturbed about something.

"They don't seem happy to see us, do they?" Connor asked under his breath.

After the feast, James headed back to his dorm with not much on his mind except for classes starting the next day and attempting to work out when to hold Quidditch tryouts.

As he wandered to the Gryffindor common room, he noticed Professor Warrington practically running to Professor Hathaway's office. Connor and Alexander were right on his heels, looking confused but worried. Connor caught his eye and shrugged desperately. Alexander noticed him too but steadfastly ignored his gaze.

There was something about Victoria Alexander that bothered him. He'd never noticed it before now, but she was rather hostile. He'd helped her that morning on the train, and even then she'd been snarky and ungrateful. He wondered how Connor and Nathan, two people he liked very much, could be so close with her.

Whatever, he eventually thought. If she wants to be rude that's her problem. I certainly don't care.

* * *

"Bridget Wenlock!" Professor Warrington gave the password hurriedly. The passage to Professor Hathaway's office opened and Vix stepped in, examining her surroundings. She hadn't been to the headmistress's office since McGonagall was still there and the difference was extreme.

When McGonagall had been headmistress it was neat but cluttered, as if there just wasn't enough room to put all of her things. Under Hathaway the office seemed impossibly large, with hardly any personal effects and certainly no clutter. Hathaway's furry Kneazle was asleep on a pedestal and an owl cage hung from the ceiling, but those seemed to be the only indication of life.

Vix was so busy looking around she almost didn't noticed that the office was quite crowded. Besides Professor Hathaway and Warrington, Scorpius Malfoy, the Zabini twins and Simon Travers were all gathered around as well. The Slytherins all looked just as curious as she and Connor did, while the adults seemed particularly pained.

"What's going on?" the Zabini girl demanded. Vix thought her name might be Isabelle or something.

"Why are we all here?" her brother echoed. "Is something wrong?"

Simon Travers looked at everyone nervously. Comprehension seemed to dawn on his face. "It's not... it's not Charlize is it? No one's seen her since the train ride."

Professor Hathaway sighed and pushed her dark hair behind her shoulders. "I'm afraid I have rather bad news," she told them all. She closed her eyes for a long moment. Vix got the vibe that she'd rather be walking on hot coals than be in the position she was in now.

She opened her eyes, suddenly seeming very determined. "I regret to inform you of the death of 6th year, Charlize Greengrass," she told them.

Complete silence permeating the room while they all absorbed what information they had been given. It was broken by the anguished sob of the Zabini girl, the tortured '"NO!" of Simon Travers and the loud intake of breath from the Zabini boy. Malfoy was silent, his face curiously blank. He must've been in shock.

Vix couldn't say a word. How could she? Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe haven. How could she sleep at night, knowing that a murderer was on the loose?

"Shh," Professor Warrington said, patting the Zabini girl on the back. He sounded uncharacteristically comforting. "There, there."

She jerked out from under his hand and gave a glare worthy of the fiery Roxanne Weasley. "How the hell did this happen? How did you _let_ this happen?"

Professor Hathaway swallowed. "Professor Branson found her on the train in the bathroom. She appears to have been caught with a killing curse."

"By who?" Malfoy asked, his voice hoarse. "Who did this?"

"Someone we will bring to justice very soon, I assure you," Professor Hathaway told him calmly.

"In other words, you don't know," Simon Travers hissed bitterly. "My bloody fiancee has been murdered and the very people who were supposed to protect her don't even know how to fix it." He stood up and kicked his chair. "Imbeciles!"

The Zabini boy, (Xavier! His name was Xavier) glared at him. Vix got the feeling there was no love lost between them. "Well Charlize was our cousin and a brilliant witch. Whoever did this has to have taken her by surprise. She could've defended herself."

"Or it was someone she knew," Malfoy muttered darkly.

There was complete silence as everyone absorbed his meaning. Simon Travers looked angered by the insinuation and the professors both were taken aback. Professor Hathaway opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and shut her mouth.

All eyes were on Malfoy. He briefly met Vix's eye before glancing away- yet she still shivered. His eyes were as gray and hard as rock.

"Scorpius..." Isabelle finally murmured, gripping his hand. "No one she knew could've done that. You're just tired and grieving."

"I assure you," Hathaway told them firmly. "We are doing everything in our power to apprehend the witch or wizard responsible. You can rest easily."

That wasn't enough for Travers, who looked ready to kill. There was real anguish in his voice as he spoke. "I won't rest until Charlize's murderer is caught and locked up in Azkaban for eternity." With that he stormed out of the room, his robes flapping after him like a bat's wings.

Vix didn't know why she was here. She'd hardly said a word and it was clear it was meant to be a family affair. She felt like an intruder.

One look at Connor told her he felt the same. It was awful- Charlize Greengrass was notoriously lovely- but she couldn't see her place in it all.

After a while, Hathaway excused Charlize's cousins with the promise to write their parents immediately. "I'd like to speak with the Heads alone please," she said when they made no move of leaving.

Isabelle Zabini slowly stood up, dragging her twin and cousin with her. "We're trusting you to find whoever did this!" she called after her. She pushed her family members out the door before whirling around with fire in her eyes. "Quickly."

It was not a suggestion.

Once they were gone Hathaway cleared her throat. "Tea, anyone?" she asked lightly, pouring herself a cup. "Mm. It's chamomile."

Vix was shocked at her nonchalance. So, apparently, was Professor Warrington. "Tea?" he hissed. "My goddaughter has been killed and you want tea?"

Vix didn't know Charlize was Professor Warrington's goddaughter. She also didn't know she had been engaged to Simon Travers. They seemed so young- Charlize was only a sixth year. _Would've _been a sixth year, she corrected herself. The thought tasted like bile. She was only sixteen!

"Chamomile tea is excellent at calming nerves, something I think we could all do with," Hathaway said. "Here, have a cup."

"Thank you," Vix murmured, when she had been handed one. Truthfully, she hated tea but figured now was not an appropriate time to say so.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here," Hathaway said. "It's quite simple- as Heads it's your duty to take care of the student's emotional needs. When we announce the news tomorrow there will be quite a lot of turmoil. We want you to prepare yourselves."

"Of course," Connor murmured. "We'll do our best."

"Your best should be perfect," she told them. "There's a reason I chose you two as Heads. It goes beyond your academic standing, which of course is flawless. It's also your character."

She smiled at at them, and Vix shifted uncomfortably. She hated compliments. It was so rare that one felt genuine.******  
**

"You're both excellent people. Which is why I know you'd do such a brilliant job watching the students. Rewarding good behaviour, helping those in need and of course, perhaps most importantly, reporting anything you deem suspicious. Even if you have to do a little investigating."

Vix and Connor were both uncomfortable. Was this Hathaway's way of asking them to spy? Or was she just speaking generically? Vix was leaning heavily on the former.

Professor Hathaway launched into a long speech and though never stated explicitly, the meaning was clear- seek out information about Charlize Greengrass whenever possible.

* * *

Vix had to tell Abby what was going on. They were more than best friends- they just didn't keep secrets from each other. It wouldn't do for Abby to find out at breakfast tomorrow just like everyone else. Besides, Vix would probably need her help later and if Abby was going to do something like that she deserved to know ahead of time.

She travelled the dark corridors, praying a teacher wouldn't be walking about and catch her. It wasn't exactly on her wishlist to become the first Head Girl with a detention.

Whispers suddenly filled the hall.

"Shit," Vix muttered to herself. "Shit."

She quickly ducked into the nearest broom closet, narrowly avoiding an embarrassing crash as her legs got tangled in her haste. The door was kept open just a crack- so she could see Scorpius Malfoy the Zabini twins hurrying down the halls. They weren't professors, but she still stayed hidden. How awkward would it have been for the Head Girl to come stumbling out of a broom closet past hours? Especially after what they'd all just heard.

"I don't like what he said at Jessamine's birthday party this summer," Isabelle was insisting. "I think we should end our involvement."

Xavier scoffed. "Belle, you're being paranoid. He wasn't himself that night. You saw how much he had to drink."

"I don't think he's been himself for a long time, Xavier," Scorpius spoke gravely. His voice caught. "Charlize knew it too. She told me she was going to get out of it."

Vix's interest was piqued at the mention of Charlize. She strained her ears to hear more.

Isabelle gasped. "You don't think... you don't think that's why she was..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears were flowing down her flawless face, and Vix felt a stab of sympathy for her. Her empathy for the girl didn't nearly rival the strength of her curiosity though.

"It couldn't be!" Xavier exclaimed. His voice broke far above a whisper and the sound echoed through the halls. They were silent for a moment, obviously fearful at being heard. After a while, they continued on.

"Nobody we know would kill Charlize," Xavier said, much softer. He put his arm around his sister and drew her to him. "She's one of us."

The way he said it sent chills down Vix's spine. She knew the Slytherins had a sense of comradery, but this was beyond that. He seemed reverent and a little bit creepy. For a brief moment Vix caught herself wondering if they were in a cult of some sort.

Isabelle and Scorpius didn't seem convinced anyway. Whatever they were involved with must've had some dangerous implications.

They walked on, so Vix couldn't hear them anymore. She waited a bit before coming out of her hiding place, fear in her heart. The conversation she'd overheard didn't make much sense, but at least one thing was for certain.

They knew something about Charlize that they weren't telling. And Vix was going to find out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Thought I'd introduce myself and say a few words about the story. My name is Elizabeth Blake, but unless you're my second grade teacher from hell, you probably are going to call me Eleanor, which is my middle name. Now you might want to know: this story is my baby. I cherish it almost as much as my cats (which is saying something.) I began working on it in 2010, but it really was a completely different story. Vix's name was Alyssa and Abby was Emily- complete with totally different personalities. I have spent so much energy into making this the story it is today- I'm thrilled to be sharing it with you, finally. **

**That being said, I should also admit that while I originally planned on not publishing this until it was at least halfway finished I got so excited when I finished this that I just went ahead and published it. Probably not the wisest move on my part, but hey, I'm eager. This basically means that I have no idea what's going to happen chapter by chapter. I know the overarching plot- I'm just a little foggy on the chapter by chapter part as of right now. So it might take me longer to publish sometimes than I'd like- but I promise I will finish this. **

**Finally, I want to say, thank you to all the beautiful people who have reviewed, followed or favorited 'Every Single Night' (named after the Fiona Apple song by the way- it fits the character Vix perfectly. Look it up!) I never thought I would be the type to haggle for reviews, but I really can't describe how lovely of a feeling it is to receive them. It honestly keeps me going- to know that you guys want me to continue. (If you do- if you don't please tell me also- you know, in a nice-y type way, please.) So here it comes... PLEASE REVIEW! My sense of self worth depends on you all. Also, if you do, I'll love you forever? **

**With love, **

**Eleanor**


	2. A Matter of Infinite Hope

_"Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope." F. Scott Fitzgerald, **The Great Gatsby**_

* * *

**EVERY SINGLE NIGHT**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A MATTER OF INFINITE HOPE**

* * *

The news of Charlize Greengrass' mysterious murder sent Hogwarts' entire student body into a fervor. Breakfast that morning was unlike any other Vix had experienced in her nearly seven years at the school. Outwardly, nothing much seemed to have changed. The food was just as delicious as always and gossip still pealed through the Hall.

Nevertheless, everything was different.

For the first time in years, decades probably, classes were cancelled. Classes at Hogwarts _always _started on September 2nd. It was one of the few things Vix could be sure of, like how she knew that she could always count on the smell of her mother's perfume to bring her comfort or the warmth from her favorite jumper to bring safety. Unfortunately, her mother's perfume cost a fortune and the jumper was in her room. She was on her own.

It was clear from Professor Hathaway's announcement that they still did not know who was to blame. Vix wasn't expecting the stab of disappointment she felt upon hearing the admission, but there it was. Logically, she knew she couldn't expect any real developments in the course of a single night, but part of her was hoping the whole thing would just go away and she'd wake up to discover it had all been a horrible dream.

"Merlin, that's a hell of a way to bring in the new school year..."

"I heard Professor Branson found her... do you think he did it?"

"Don't be daft, I had Greengrass in Ancient Runes last year. He loved her."

"So you're thinking it was a crime of passion?" Aubrey Clarke enthused to Marisol Cruz. With nothing much else to do, Vix found herself doing something she rarely if ever did- listen to gossip. Besides, Hathaway _had _told her to find out anything she could- Vix was consistently surprised by the deadly accuracy of the Hogwarts rumour mill.

"You two shush," Aislinn Finnigan berated. Her usually pale skin seemed even whiter. "This is serious."

Aubrey and Marisol managed to look both ashamed and indignant at the same time. They issued their excuses before switching the topic to their daily debate on the hottest 6th year boys (alright, so Vix listened to gossip sometimes). Having ascertained that they had nothing interesting to contribute, she retreated into her own thoughts.

Aislinn was right. It _was _serious. Nothing remotely dangerous had happened at Hogwarts since the war, but now there was a murderer running about. Vix thought of evil like a weed- no matter how many times you pluck it out it just kept growing back. Would it ever stop?

"Hello? Earth to Vix," Abby called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Have you been petrified or something?"

She sounded annoyed and Vix immediately felt guilty for ignoring her best friend. She snapped out of her reverie and calmly took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Sorry. I'm just trying to control my anger at Clarke and Cruz. Did you know they bumped Derek Holmdahl off the hot sixth year boy list for forgetting to grow this summer?"

Abby scoffed teasingly. "That was two years ago. He's #4 now. Where've you been? Don't you read the notices they post in the common room?"

Vix rubbed her tired eyes. "Oops. Sorry. Guess I need to catch up on my mentally-insane-sixteen-year-old-girl knowledge. Looks like I'll be foregoing my studies for the next couple weeks or so."

"Oh, if you're truly committed I think you can manage at _least _a few months," Abby said seriously. She giggled at the sour face Vix made, before becoming solemn.

"Are you alright?" she asked Vix. "I mean, you're obviously not alright, no one is, but you seem especially... I dunno. Out of it, I guess."

Vix thought back to the conversation she'd overheard with the Zabinis and Malfoy. She knew there was something they weren't telling Hathaway, something that had the potential to be dangerous, but she hadn't the slightest clue as to what it could be. The last thing she wanted was to falsely accuse anyone of anything.

She wondered if she should share her findings with Abby. On one hand, she'd have someone to confide in and it would be so much easier not to have to keep secrets. On the other hand, everything was so complicated. Vix didn't even know where to start. After much deliberation, she decided against it. At least for the moment anyway, when she knew so little. All it would accomplish would be to worry Abby further.

"Yes, well," Vix began, "I was a bit shaken up by the whole 'murder on the Hogwarts Express debacle' but I'm convinced I'll get over it. Would you be a dear and pass the jam?"

Abby did so, not in the least bothered by Vix's cavalier attitude. "Something's bothering you," she declared. "You don't have to tell me, but I hope you know that you always can."

Vix was touched. She momentarily felt guilty with Abby for not sharing her knowledge, but pushed it aside. In the end, it was in Abby's best interest to keep it a secret. At least for a little bit.

"I know," Vix smiled. They went back to regular discussion, but Vix could not ignore the feeling that her final year at Hogwarts was about to get interesting.

* * *

James Potter was not in the mood for joking around. Unusual for him, but given the circumstances he didn't think anyone in their right mind would be. A student had been killed. It had happened practically right in front of him, while he was busy coming up with synonyms for 'whore.' With _Abigail Paley _ no less.

What bothered James most about his being so near to the scene of the crime was that he could've stopped it. He'd had to go to the loo. He only didn't because he thought it would be too awkward to leave Abby alone with Dmitri and Jonathan.

It was torture thinking that he could've done something more, something to prevent the horrible deed from happening and hadn't. Uncharacteristic heartache washed through him and he buried his face in his pillow. He hadn't felt this rotten in ages.

There was a rustling sound of what he presumed was Dmitri, unpacking his belongings. He yawned. "Alright, mate?"

Dmitri sounded duller than usual and James grasped that he was not the only one affected by Charlize Greengrass' death. He twisted his body around to look at his best mate, who was indeed shoving shirts haphazardly into a dresser. Dmitri wasn't exactly known for his cleanliness, but that was out of character even for him.

"Did you know her?" James asked. Dmitri paused for a fraction of a second before continuing his unpacking.

"A little," he said. If James tried, he could hear Dmitri's voice strain with the effort to remain careless. "I fancied her. In fifth year. Before Selena."

James tried to processed the information. It wasn't like Dmitri to keep things like that a secret, but James hadn't had any idea. He'd barely even knew Charlize. To him she was just a face in the hall. Not unpleasant, but he couldn't remember having ever spoken two words to her.

He realized with a sudden dread that there were many students out there whom he had never met. Hogwarts was not a large school, so there wasn't an excuse for it.

"Well," James said awkwardly. "Sorry."

Dmitri shrugged. "S'alright. Not your fault. I barely knew her anyway."

What if another student died tomorrow? Or today? Would they be another nameless face? Or would they be someone he knew?

He thought of the things he knew about Charlize.

She was friendly. Every time he'd seen her she'd been with a gaggle of girls, of all different years. She smiled at everyone and James was ashamed when he couldn't remember whether he had ever smiled back.

She was clever. In his fourth year, her third, she was singled out by Professor Cartwright for academic excellence. He laughingly told his fourth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class a story of how a Slytherin third year wanted to be Minister of Magic one day. James distinctly remembered not caring and felt a pang of regret at his dismissal.

She was engaged. He remembered hearing about it last year, the shock of a fifteen year old girl being engaged etched into his mind. There were rumours it was an arranged marriage but James didn't believe them. Most likely they were started by Aurora McLaggen or one her cohorts out of jealousy at the girl's seemingly charmed life.

Apparently, not quite charmed enough to avoid murder. James wondered who among them could've wanted to do something that awful and could think of no one. There were some pretty foul people at Hogwarts, but he never would've pegged anyone as a murderer. The culprit could be anyone. Nobody was safe.

He thought of his family and felt his stomach clench. The thought of any harm coming to Lily or Al made his vision cloud over, his body heating up. Pictures flashed through his mind like one of those Muggle films Rose and Hugo were always showing him.

He thought of Roxie, bloody and beaten in a corridor.

Rose, lying limp in a coffin, her ashen skin lucid against the darkness.

His brother and sister were transformed into macabre corpses, their open eyes augmented in death.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake the images from his mind. Despite his best efforts, they stayed, imprinted in his brain like a white hot brand. Fierce protectiveness that usually lay dormant awoke within him and he shivered at the domineering feeling. _It was adrenalizing. _

Whatever it took, whatever he had to do, he'd protect his family.

He'd make sure of it.

Even if it meant putting his own life in danger.

He was a Gryffindor, after all.

* * *

"Do you reckon he'd be in the Room of Requirement?" a masculine voice called from Vix's right. The voice was just out of sight.

She and Connor were returning to the Common Room after coaxing Piper Song out of the prefects bathroom, where the asinine girl had been hiding ever since hearing about Charlize Greengrass. Piper locked herself in there every time something went wrong at school and usually, Vix didn't tolerate it.

Then again, the last time she'd done it had been because she lost her favorite shoes and this time was because someone had been murdered, so Vix thought Piper might have deserved a bit more patience than usual.

"I don't know why you gave Al the map," a second voice chimed in, irritated. "He's probably just using it to study after hours or something."

Vix rolled her eyes and turned to Connor. "I believe your friends are looking for you," she said. The voices had been those of James Potter and Dmitri Pickering.

"How do you know they're looking for me?" Connor asked. He gave her an impish grin and she rolled her eyes. Connor was the only one James Potter and Dmitri Pickering would care enough about to actually look for, and he knew it.

She was about to issue a sardonic retort when she heard something that made her wrinkle her nose and abruptly stop walking.

A new voice had entered the fold, one Vix felt confident she could not tolerate even on her best days. At the moment, it had a sultry cadence to it, but Vix knew that when no boys were around the voice became sharp and biting.

Aurora McLaggen.

"Connor's probably off galavanting with that Victoria Alexander," she purred, with just the right amount of disdain in her tone. "Can you believe she made Head Girl? She's so sullen. I don't know _what _Hathaway was thinking."

Vix gave Connor a look that said, _I told you so, _before realizing the implication of Aurora's words and becoming  
furious. Yes, she herself occasionally doubted the sanity of Hathaway's decision, but that didn't give _Aurora Fucking McLaggen _the right to do so.

The voices were coming closer and Vix knew they'd be seen before too long. She had a sudden impulse to hear how James and Dmitri reacted, and before she could think, acted upon it. Vix grabbed Connor and prodded him toward a broom cupboard.

"Er, Vix...?" Connor said. He didn't sound angry, only disconcerted and amused. "Is there a reason you've brought me into this empty, yet surprisingly spacious broom cupboard?"

"Yes," Vix replied, matter-of-factly. "I've decided it's high time I have my wicked way with you. A thousand apologies if my ravishing is so brilliant it leaves you ruined for other women and/or gay men. Sorry about the uncertainty, but we've never really discussed your sexuality before. Now shut it, the last thing I need is for Aurora McLaggen to find out I'm spying on her."

"Not my virginity!" Connor pleaded, dramatically, ignoring the comments about his sexuality. "No one will ever want to marry me then!"

"Shut it!" Vix said, trying not to laugh. "They'll hear us."

"Still don't understand why we're hiding in the first place," Connor muttered, but obeyed anyway.

"Feeling bitter, are we, Aurora? What, you wanted Head Girl?" this was from Dmitri, who, to Vix's pleasure sounded annoyed.

Aurora scoffed. "As _if. _Like I'd ever want Head Girl. I hate goody two-shoes, don't you James?"

James gave a noncommittal grunt, as he always did when dealing with Aurora McLaggen. Anything else and she'd latch onto him like a leech. A fourth voice joined the discussion then, the clear and high-pitched voice of Katy Hoffman.

"But Aurora, you were just saying this summer that you were sure you'd get it?" the blonde sounded confused, as per usual. Katy had an annoying habit of phrasing every sentence like a question, something that consistently made Vix want to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her head.

Even though Katy was best friends with Aurora McLaggen, Vix always felt awful making fun of her. She herself never did anything to offend Vix and walked around with such a clueless expression on her face it was almost pitiful.

"Just because I thought I would get it doesn't mean I _wanted _it," Aurora hastily insisted. Dmitri let out a bark of laughter and Vix stifled her own.

"Do we have to wait for them to pass?" Connor whispered in her ear. "Or can we jump out and scare them?"

"Absolutely no surprise attacks," Vix said firmly.

"Do you insist?"

"I insist."

He sighed, dramatically. "Fine. But only because you insist."

"Well it's true!" Aurora exclaimed, disrupting their conversation, and Vix knew someone must've made a disbelieving noise. Probably Dmitri. "Hathaway's got to be absolutely mad if she thinks _Vicious Vix _can be Head Girl. You know Professor Hathaway was a _Slytherin, _right? In fact," her voice lowered an octave so Vix had to strain to hear it. "So was Charlize Greengrass, actually."

Vix clenched her jaw. She could handle Aurora insulting her. It was done on a near daily basis and with such juvenile dexterity that the words never had any affect on her anyway.

This was different.

Aurora was notorious for her prejudice against Slytherins, which unfortunately, she was not alone in. As prefect, Vix had seen so many Slytherins tormented just because of what their parents did and it infuriated her. In her opinion, he people who judged somebody based off their house were no different from blood purists.

She'd heard the abuse thrown at Hathaway (who was a perfectly adequate headmistress by the way) and it was nothing new. Admittedly, Vix had at least expected Aurora to manage the small amount of tact it took to avoid insulting a dead girl.

Apparently, that was out of her limited capabilities.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked her, dangerously calm. Vix was surprised he was the one who spoke out.

Aurora gave an airy laugh. "You of all people should know how Slytherins are! Your father _is _the one who defeated them, James."

Vix glared, hoping the power behind it would make Aurora melt. She was of the opinion (she didn't really know how a _fact _could be considered an opinion, but whatever) that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and _not _the entire Slytherin population.

James' voice was dry. "Actually Aurora, my father defeated Voldemort. Not the Slytherins."

Vix smiled triumphantly. She couldn't count the amount of times she'd tried to explain that exact sentiment only to be met with contempt. Now here was a _Potter _saying the exact thing she'd always believed.

It was rather heartening.

"Same thing," Aurora said dismissively. Vix and Connor exchanged exasperated expressions. "Everyone knows Slytherins are depraved cowards. They're all bitter about how the war turned out and can't _wait _for any opportunity to bad mouth the good people who actually stuck around and fought for what's right. I'm not exactly surprised it was a Slytherin who got herself killed. She must've aggravated one person too many."

Blood rushed to Vix's head and her vision blurred. She'd heard enough. Ignoring her own order, she shoved open the cupboard doors and raged upon them like an avenging angel. "Shut up you miserable hag! If you are for one second implying that Charlize Greengrass actually _deserved _to die then you will be sentenced to so many detentions you'd have forgotten what fun even looks like!"

The four Gryffindors all went through various expressions at the sight of their Head Girl jumping out from a broom cupboard, crazed look in her eyes and wand raised.

Katy's went from frightened (oh my Godric some insane lunatic is going to kill us) to confused (why has our Head Girl gone crazy and decided to kill us?).

James and Dmitri's faces displayed equal measures of bewilderment which morphed into either discomfort (James) or amusement (Dmitri.)

Aurora McLaggen herself recovered from her shock long enough to smirk.

"Nothing better to do than spy on our private conversation, Alexander?" she asked, looking an odd mixture of delighted at the new gossip and outraged she'd been confronted. Her expression momentarily shifted into one of obvious stupor as Connor sheepishly emerged from the cupboard.

Vix stifled a groan, knowing how it must look. She was a prefect. She'd caught enough couples snogging in broom cupboards to know they weren't actually used for storage.

"Moving up in the world?" Aurora snarled, looking enraged. "I'm surprised you'd even bother with her, Connor."

Dmitri raised an eyebrow. "Head Boy and Girl sneaking off to canoodle in broom cupboards," he drawled. "How original."

Vix briefly forgot her initial intent of giving Aurora McLaggen a piece of her mind and blushed, pink barely tinging her pale cheeks. She mentally thanked genetics for not making her face light up red like Abby's. "We weren't- I mean, we aren't-"

"We were spying," Connor confirmed, not guilty in the slightest. "No canoodling of any sort."

"None at all!" Vix concurred, hurriedly. "I just-" she suddenly remembered why she was so angry. "You!" she shrieked, pointing her wand at Aurora. "You- you stupid little girl! Obviously, you've never met Charlize Greengrass because by all accounts she was positively _angelic." _

Aurora snorted, clearly not willing to believe a Slytherin could be anything other than demonic in nature.

"She _was," _Vix insisted passionately. "I'd never even spoken to hear and I know that. Do you know where Connor and I have been all day?"

Vix tapped her foot, impatiently waiting a reply. Katy looked positively mortified, apparently smart enough to realize her best friend was being a ridiculous harpy. Dmitri and Connor looked impressed, something she wasn't sure how she felt about. James was watching the confrontation expressionlessly, but Vix thought there was a slight upward curve to his mouth.

"Snogging people out of your league?" Aurora sneered with a nod toward Connor.

"_No," _Vix said sourly. "We've been comforting students until the therapist Hathaway called for arrives. Do you know how many students we've had to console?" she didn't wait for a reply this time. "_Countless. _That's how many people Charlize has touched in a positive way. _Countless."_

Aurora scoffed, but a glance around at her companion's facial expressions and she finally got it. Nobody else agreed with her. "I didn't say she deserved to die," she said defensively. "Just that I'm not surprised that if anyone was killed it would be a Slytherin."

"That's hardly better," Vix began angrily. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they always did when she got angry but pushed them back before anyone could see. Crying in front of these people was the last thing she needed. Vix took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Detention every Friday for the rest of the month," she flatly declared.

"_What?" _Aurora shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"Actually," Vix said, staring her down. "You'll find that I can. Report to Hornby's office at six o'clock sharp this Friday."

Ignoring Aurora's indignant sputtering and the boys' bemusement, she flounced off to find Abby. It had been a trying day, but she was suddenly feeling much better. _Leave it to me to find joy in giving other's detention, _she wryly thought to herself.

As she made her way to the Common Room, she heard James let out a frustrated groan.

"What the bloody hell just _happened?"_

* * *

"What the bloody hell just _happened?" _James exclaimed, snapping out of the strange reverie he'd been in since Victoria Alexander emerged from a broom cupboard.

Connor shook his head, grinning. "Vix just happened."

"_I'll say!" _Aurora scowled. "That... that bloody cow!"

With those lovely parting words, she stomped off, leaving Katy to trail behind apologetically.

"Good riddance," Dmitri muttered after her. James had to agree. "So," he began, slyly turning to Connor. "You and the Head Girl, eh?"

"_No," _Connor insisted, rolling his eyes. Then, more nervously, "do you think Katy thought so?"

Connor's crush on Katy Hoffman was as mystifying as it was obvious to James. He'd liked her since their fourth year, but she was too oblivious and he was too fearful for anything to have come of it.

"Dunno, mate," James said, not unsympathetically. "Didn't look too good."

"We were _spying," _Connor insisted feebly. "I know that's not much better but Vix has this thing about not seeing Aurora McLaggen unless absolutely necessary."

"Completely understandable," Dmitri nodded.

"What is?" a new voice interrupted from behind. "Your fascination with Connor's mum?"

_What is it with today, _James internally wondered, _and people accosting for a chat in the middle of a corridor?_

"Hello, Alfie," the three boys said simultaneously, rolling their eyes. It was not necessary to turn around to see who it was. Fifth year Alfie Kirke had an unparalleled enthrallment with insulting other people's mothers. Perhaps not unsurprisingly, if you were to insult his own mother, you'd be hit with a bat bogey hex to rival only one Lily Potter's. Not that James knew from experience or anything.

Alfie was best mates with James' brother Al, along with another studious boy called Max Stewart. Sure enough, Alfie was accompanied by the two boys, both rolling their eyes at his antics.

"We're done with the cloak and map," Al announced, holding them out to him. "Thanks for letting us use them."

"No problem," James said, not doing a good job at hiding his scorn. "Were the library books still intriguing after hours?"

Al shot him a look. "We didn't use it to _study," _he insisted. He suddenly looked pleased with himself. "We pulled a prank."

"A _prank?" _Dmitri guffawed. "_You three?" _

"I'm so proud," James sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Al blushed. "Shut up," he complained. "You don't need to sound so _surprised." _

"Honestly!" Alfie whined. "It's not my fault my best mates are such uninspired model students! Why must you include me in your hurtful generalizations? I love pranks!" he turned to the blond boy on his left."Haven't I always said so, Max?"

Max nodded in affirmation. "You have. Al and I just never listened to you. On account of your extreme battiness and all."

James interrupted before Alfie could make his brilliant retort. (Probably something along the lines of 'I'm batty? Well your mum is GROSS.') "What was the prank?" he asked.

Al smirked and tapped the side of his nose. "That's classified information, actually," he said. "Sorry. No exceptions."

James laughed. Al seemed to be catching on to the whole 'being a deviant' thing quite easily. "Not even for family members?"

"Not even then," Al answered solemnly. "You'll have to find out at dinner tonight like everyone else."

Despite his excitement at Al's new found love of breaking the rules, James couldn't help be a little alarmed by it. It wasn't exactly typical behavior for him. Al and James had always gotten on quite well- James knew his brother. Pranks weren't exactly his style.

Closer examination of Al's face partially gave James the answer he was looking for. Al wasn't suddenly becoming a detention magnet. He had some sort of ulterior motive for his prank, but James wasn't sure what it was.

He decided to let it slide for now, but gave Al a look which clearly indicated they were going to talk later. Al acknowledged his look with an eye roll, leaving for the Common Room with his mates in a bundle of excited anticipation. The older boys stayed a while longer in the corridor, joking and letting themselves forget all the troubles plaguing their mind not ten minutes before.

"Um, hello?" an irritated voice sounded after a few more minutes. The voice belonged to a pint-sized fourth year girl, tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you three just going to stand there chatting all night? We _do _have a Common Room for such purposes you know. In fact, I believe some of us would like to go there. If you don't mind..." she shoved them out of the way, displaying much more strength than her petite frame would let on.

"Seeker," James said automatically, his voice raising a few octaves in excitement. "She's my new seeker. She has to be. She's perfect. I will make her mine. I must have her. I want her. She's absolutely- wait. Do either of you happen to know her name?"

"No, sorry," Connor said, shaking his head. "Leave it to you to get brutally assaulted by a fourteen year old and have your mind jump immediately to Quidditch."

"I'm _captain," _James said imperiously. "I have to think about such things."

"Whatever you say," Connor snorted as they finally entered the Common Room. Victoria was reading by the fireplace and James looked at her for perhaps a few moments too long. She was fully engrossed in her book, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

He'd been prepared to dislike her but ever since she yelled at Aurora he'd found himself forming a grudging sort of respect for her. She may have been a bit cold and detached, but if Connor and Nathan liked her he figured she had to be alright.

Truth be told, it bothered James that Victoria was not immediately fond of him. He was used to people liking him. It was an odd sensation to have someone _dis_like him, especially for a reason he didn't even know.

He hated it.

"Don't worry," Connor said nonchalantly. James realized he was blatantly staring at Victoria and felt his ears go bright red. _Stupid Weasley genes._

"She's like that with everybody at first," Connor assured him. He said it casually so James just shrugged it off like he didn't care.

But he did.

Because he knew she wasn't.

* * *

Dinner that day was a hectic occasion. Word had finally reached the Hogwarts families of the murder (student's had taken it to calling it 'The Greengrass Affair.' Well, Vix and Abby had anyway. They were more or less positive it would soon catch on) and more owls were flying into the Great Hall than Vix had ever seen. Almost every student seemed to have at least one letter, including Vix.

"Go on, open it," Abby encouraged her. She herself was ostentatiously letterless.

Vix shot her best friend a look. She tried to convey every sympathy she felt toward Abby's lack of parental concern while also expressing her own annoyance that she was not in a similar situation. By the roll of her eyes, it could be ascertained that Abby understood.

_Dearest Victoria, _

_I cannot express enough the shock Noemie and I felt upon hearing the dreadful news. It's awful what happened to that poor girl, just awful. I work with her father, Eleazar Greengrass. He's a nice enough chap- a bit aloof, but all those pureblood types are, aren't they? Don't tell Noemie I said that. She'd skin me alive for "not being sensitive." Never was our strong suit though, was it?_

_Anyway love, I've got to be honest. I'm worried about you. Tremendously. I've always sent you to Hogwarts confident you'd be safe, but I'm afraid I don't feel that way anymore. Victoria, there is a murderer roaming your school's corridors. I state that so bluntly in the hopes that you'll listen to what I have to say._

_We want you to come home. I know you're seventeen and can make your own decisions, but I'm begging you to leave Hogwarts at __once. __ I wish it were safe, but it's just not. You know I would never ask you if I didn't think it absolutely necessary._

_Besides, it's not as if you have to end your education- we'll send you to Beauxbatons! Like Noemie. She loved it there, said it was great. Please consider it. _

_Love,_

_Dad _

_P.S Noemie and the twins send their love. Penelope showed her first bit of accidental magic last night at dinner. She's only three, can you believe it? Made the peas explode so she wouldn't have to eat them. Julien was seething with jealousy- wish you'd been there. _

"Well," Abby asked anxiously when Vix put down the letter. "What does he say?"

Vix paused. "He wants me to come home."

"Oh," Abby said. "Will you?"

Though casual and polite, there was a clear strain on her voice. Vix knew Abby would want her to stay with her.

Vix snorted. "Fat chance. He probably just wants me home so I can get an early start on my burgeoning career as the twins' nanny."

"That's not fair to him," Abby tsked. But she was smiling and it made Vix smile too. "Your dad loves you. And so does Noemie!" she quickly added, knowing of Vix's trying relationship with her stepmother. "Don't know why, you're a right bitch to her but..." she shrugged. Then, more sincere, "you're lucky."

Vix gave a slight noncommittal snort, but did not push it. Abby was pretty sensitive about family dynamics. Her mum left when she was seven and ever since then her dad's stayed locked up in his room. He barely even spoke to his daughter, let alone find the time to write to her. Vix didn't know what was worse- having a mother die like she'd had or one who'd simply floated away.

"I just can't wait for classes to start," Vix sighed longingly, desiring a change of subject. It should be of no surprise that the Head Girl appreciated her studies. This interim day of mourning was torture for her.

"Geek," Abby called affectionately. She threw a piece of bread at Vix to which she was rewarded with a scowl.

"At least I'm not violent," Vix glowered.

"At least I'm not a craven," Abby countered teasingly. She scoffed. "Can't even handle a little bread thrown at her. And you call yourself a _Gryffindor." _

"Hey! I'm not the one who once tried to sneak into the headmistress' office to get resorted."

Abby was indignant. "I couldn't just sit by and allow the hat to make a horrible mistake!"

"Yes, McGonagall certainly saw it your way."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know what they say about sarcasm, don't you, love?"

"That's it's the mark of a quick tongue and sparkling personality?"

"More like that it's the lowest form of wit."

"Who said that?" Vix gasped, scandalized. "_Voldemort?" _

"Try Oscar Wilde."

"Oh."

"Oh."

The girls grinned at each other, unaware of the audience they'd accrued. "That was fascinating," Dmitri Pickering drawled. "Do all your conversations continue in this vein?"

"Usually," Vix answered, suppressing a stitch of annoyance. She'd already encountered him and his ilk once that morning and didn't feel the need to relive the experience.

"Where's Nathan?" Connor asked Abby, noting Vix's sour expression. "He was supposed to meet us in the kitchens twenty minutes ago but never showed."

"The kitchens _again?" _Vix exclaimed. "How often does one need a snack? Are Hogwarts feasts not sufficient enough?" She gestured to the vast spread before them.

"Psh," Connor responded. "_You've _obviously never been a teenage boy."

"Thank heavens for that," James muttered.

Vix pretended not to hear but couldn't resist a glance in his direction. He looked uncharacteristically withdrawn and was staring at his plate without touching any of it. Though she didn't like him (at all!) she was a bit worried about him. He was usually so buoyant.

"He's with Eva Johansson," Abby told Connor, giving a warning glare to Vix. "They've been sucking face at the Ravenclaw table for about half an hour now."

"Ah, yes," Dmitri said knowingly. "Young love." He looked at the pair and jumped up, shocked. "Merlin! How many hands does that witch _have?" _

Vix was spared from answering by a loud crash resonating through the Great Hall. She looked up, Head Girl senses on high, and searched to make sure everyone was in one piece. To her astonishment, a gigantic green snake was weaving it's way through the Hall. The snake slithered along, oblivious to the screams and terror emulating form the majority of the student population. Suddenly it stopped, opening its jaws wide.

The snake twisted and convulsed, jaws still open, and oddly, it was beautiful. It looked like it was dancing. Abruptly, the snake exploded. More screams were released, but rather spray everyone with blood and guts, sparkles flew into the air. _Sparkles. _They soon morphed into separate shapes and colors, representation for each house. The sparkles spun and flew into various positions and Vix realized they were telling a story. The story of founding of Hogwarts.

It was lovely.

Coming from Vix, who hated pranks with a flagrant passion, that was saying a lot. She figured that everyone was feeling awful enough- they could use some cheering up.

Not everyone saw things the same way.

"Connor!" Piper squealed from the Ravenclaw table, looking ready to die of heart failure. "You're Head Boy! _Do something." _

Connor scratched his head. "Do something? Sorry, Piper, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The- the- giant snake that just exploded! Victoria!" the younger girl turned her attention to their more rule abiding Head Girl. "Make it stop!"

Vix looked at Piper, concern etched on her face. "Oh dear, Piper. Giant snake? I'm afraid I don't know what you're going on about. Perhaps you should pay Monsieur Blanchet a visit in the Hospital Wing?"

Poor Piper looked ready to burst into tears, especially since the professors themselves seemed to be doing a fine job of ignoring the display. Even the acerbic Professor Warrington was staring determinedly at his meal. Vix remembered that he was Charlize Greengrass' godfather and felt a surge of pity for the man. He may have been a bit irritable, but he had always been fair to her.

Piper stalked off, clearly distraught.

"If she locks herself in the prefects bathroom again," Connor muttered darkly. "I _swear..." _

Vix returned her attention to her food, appetite restored. She'd been pecking at it all day, unable to fully commit, but the beautiful display had given her a light heartedness she was thankful for.

After awhile of smiling to herself while everyone else chatted animatedly around her, she felt eyes boring into her. Looking up, she saw James Potter, who was unusually detached from his friends. He was staring at her, as if trying to discern something incomprehensible. For reasons unknown, Vix felt her cheeks heat up for the second time that day.

"You aren't angry?" James asked, gesturing grandly to the Great Hall, where students were laughing and carefree for the first time all day.

"How could I be?" she replied, softly. "I think it's brilliant. One of your ideas?" there was a playful glint in her eyes as she asked the last question.

He matched her playful glint with one of his own. "Nope," he said. Rather than sound envious as he usually did when someone performed a prank he liked, he was proud. "It was Al and his mates."

"Really?" Vix asked, unable to conceal her astonishment. Al Potter was the newest Gryffindor prefect and had a diligent reputation. He was the last person she'd expect to play a prank. Still, the look on James' face confirmed that he wasn't lying. He regarded Al with an open love most boys his age never sought to show in public, at least not toward their little brothers. Vix was rather impressed by it.

She looked over at the younger Potter boy, who was laughing with his mates. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed the room. Unlike other people who pulled pranks, he wasn't looking to see if anyone was impressed or appropriately horrified at his high jinks. He was just soaking in the happiness, a warm smile on his face.

For the first time all day, Vix felt a genuine sense of joyfulness emulating from the Great Hall. The first years didn't even look like they were holding back sobs. Even she could admit that witnessing a well executed prank had positive effects on everybody's morale. Al knew it too, which was why he abandoned his aversion to pranks for the occasion.

By the proud look on his face, James had realized that too.

"Your brother's a good person," Vix said earnestly. "Tell him thanks from me, kay?"

It was obvious that James was taken aback by her attitude to the ordeal. Admittedly, she liked to follow the rules but Vix didn't think she was _that_bad.

"You're a strange bird, Victoria Alexander," James said, shaking his head. He smirked and went back to his mates, leaving her face flushed for _the third time that night. _

Vix scowled at her own uncooperative face. _You never blush, _she scolded it. _Why start now? _

She tried commanding her face to stop and when that didn't work she let out an irritated sigh. _Stupid James Potter, _she internally muttered.

Certainly, it was not the last time she would ever think those words.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: First off, let me thank the people who reviewed/favorited/followed. There is no doubt in my mind that you are all beautiful creatures who probably deserve to be canonized for your much appreciated kindness. Much love, I want to marry you, you're appropriately good-looking etc. **

**Also, if anything was unclear can you please let me know? I have the story all planned out in my head w/ background info on all the characters so I may have let written about something I haven't explained yet. I'll fix it immediately if you find anything. **

**Remember, I am a creature capable of using reviews as sustenance. Just something you might want to take note of. **

**XX, Eleanor**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I feel like a prize idiot.

As I sat down to write the third chapter, an entirely new writing style kept floating into my head. I tried to ignore it (for consistency's sake and all) but I can't help but feel that I like the new style _better. _After that, I started thinking of new names for characters, new personalities, new roles in Vix's life. After _that, _I started noticing flaws in my overarching plot. Things I could improve, things I should have left out, things that could be different entirely.

Eventually, I decided to be a dick and rewrite the story.

But hey, at least I decided this only two chapters in, right? It's not like I'm on the 50th chapter and suddenly decided that Vix is a stupid name anyway and where does she get off eventually developing romantic feelings for James Potter (um, pathetic spoiler alert) and what's this whole 'murder on the Hogwarts Express' business anyway?

I like to think this makes me a marginally better person.

Anyway, my whole rewriting thing shouldn't take too long. I've started and I'm rather enamored by the whole thing. It's pathetic, really. I won't post again until I have the third chapter written.

I'm just writing this so the people who enjoyed my story will have a bit of a warning. I don't want to suddenly change things up and have you all taken by surprise. Really though, I think it's for the best. So far, the new version is much better and I feel more confident with it. Hopefully that'll be something you can all appreciate.

A thousand, million, eight hundred plus apologies,

Eleanor

P.S If you were really interested in ESG and disappointed in the rewrite you don't have much to fear. I'm keeping the basic plot events the same and anything I've drastically changed hasn't been introduced yet so all is well.


End file.
